Nothing to Lose
by RichieD
Summary: A young girl comes to Japan on a student exchange program only to be drawn into a fight tournament and trouble. Placed in Cap. vs Snk 2 R&R! CHAPTER 4 IS HERE!
1. Stranger in a strange land

Nothing to Lose

By RichieD.

   (A/N: Hey fanfic people. Once again starting another story, which just poped into my head while playing my Playstation and trying to kill time until a brainstorm for my comic arrives. This story takes place in the universe of post Street Fighter 3, as well as some of King of Fighters, games and features some of my own characters too. And speaking of owning, Street Fighter (original, Alpha, III, EX and so on.) is Capcom's own pride and joy, not mine (sob: (). And King of Fighters is a product of SNK (PLEASE COME BACK!). Now that that's out of the way, on with the story! Side Note: If I offend Japanese culture in any way. It not intentional, so sorry about that.)

_   Ah, the land of the raising sun. Interesting cultures, unique gadgets and ideas, and all the manga you could subject your eyes too. Yeah Japan is pretty cool…. though still just as dull as my American life._ "Hey excuse me!"

   A young girl dressed in a sailor style uniform, tried to make her way through the much too crowded hall of students. Weaving in and out of a lot of suits and dresses all the while trying to hold onto her books and belongings in her carry only suitcase "What I wouldn't give for a backpack." she muttered as she continued to trudge along the wave of teenagers. Having to try to get to class in five minutes didn't help matters either. "And I thought the schools back home were bad. This one makes mine look like a cattle pen." Eventually she reached her classroom and, with a sigh, settled down to her seat next to a window. "How did I ever get talked into this?" She thought to herself, looking outside as the teacher begin the lesson, going back to the day it all started.

"Exchange student?!" the girl asked in bewilderment "You mean shipping me off to another country to swap for some foreign kid?". Ms. Jennings, the school counselor, just smiled and nodded  "Of course you should feel very honored, Ms. Cakeka. You're the only kid in the whole school whose been nominated for this program. It's a once in a lifetime deal, aren't you excited?" The girl just closed her eyes and waved her left hand in the air "If by that you mean "no thanks" then yeah. Pack my bags am all ready to go." She said sarcastically  "Am sorry Ms. Jennings, world hopping just isn't a thing am interested in. What with the different languages and airplane rides ("I hate heights" the back of her mind mentioned), Plus it sounds…tiring. Am just fine here, thank you." Ms Jennings smiled understanding, nodding as the girl gave her reasons though her mind was thinking something else.  _"Shoot! She not buying it and thats something the principal not going to want to hear! I just can't understand how one girl can put a damper on the school's record? Sure this school has had some troublemakers and pranksters here then I like to remember. But her…" _Ms. Jennings shuddered at the thought of the permanent record of the girl and most of the *** **ahem * incidentsthat involved her and two other kids (A/N: Rich and E.G., you can find them in my other story, Anime Shuffle) at points of mayhem. Be it out-of-control and chaotic food fights, botched attempts at avoiding tardies which resulted in property damage (don't ask), a few scams that worked and some that didn't, and worst of all, burly brawls with some of their rivals that left a few students wounded. One person, supposedly the attacker, almost beyond the point of recognition. The other two kids weren't capable of such things since one had records of barely throwing a punch and the other wasn't really a fighter to begin with. But **this girl **was another story, she could throw a seven-hit combo before you could say "tomboy" and even then you wouldn't have time to open your mouth before a bunch of your teeth were knocked loose.

A few teacher, student, and parent complaints later and the principal had had it. They had to stop this problem right now before the whole school was on the verge of being leveled. But they couldn't expel the girl; despite her rough nature she was really doing well in grades. Something that wouldn't sit well with the school council not to mention their reputation and putting her on suspension would only delay the trouble not prevent it. So how best to deal with her? That answer came from a brochure received from the PTA (some of those people who just happen to be parents of the girl's rivals/victims). "BORED WITH SEEING THE SAME SITES AND SOUNDS OF YOUR SURROUNDINGS. WANT A NEW EXPERIENCE? THEN JOIN IUC (International United Countries)'s STUDENT EXCHANGE PROGRAM! SEE THE WORLD, LEARN A DIFFERENT CULTURE AND COME BACK HOME WISER THEN YOU WERE BEFORE! JOIN TODAY!" read the slip of paper. The words flowed through the principal's eyes as his mind let it sink in. Afterward thanking the higher power for his divine intervention. The only thing now was leading this girl to go along with it. That task he appointed to Ms. Jennings, seeing how the doctors told him he had high enough stress count on his body already. Which leads us back to the counselor's current train of thought.

"_I can't let her say no to this or its back to the unemployment office for me. No worse, back to cigarettes and the bottle! NO! Am not going through that and cold turkey again! I have to find a way to convince her but what? What country will keep her interests? Ireland? Naw, too much greenery and that kilt issue won't sit well with her. Australia? Scratch that I don't want the guilt of bringing harm to their wildlife hanging over my head, namely the crocs and kangaroos. Mexico? _Ms. Jennings suddenly got an image of the girl leading a truck full of refugees over the state line with over a dozen officers and troopers on her tale. The woman quickly shook her head. _"As surreal as that may seem, I don't want to risk it."_

"Uh Ms. Jennings? Are you alright? You don't look so good." The girl's voice jarred the counselor's out of thoughts. Quickly putting on a sunny demeanor as she faced the girl "Oh am fine. Just some of the leftover food I brought from home catching up to. Heh, really spicy stuff I made." She pounded her chest to make a point, oddly enough forcing an audible "Burp" from her mouth. Bits of red begin to show on Ms. Jennings face. "E-Excuse me" she said smiling weakly. "Um…you're excused" the girl replied back deadpan then got to her feet. "Well thank you for the offer and actually thinking of me for it. But I rather stay in familiar territory." With that she started for the door, Ms Jennings mind going into panic mode. Trying to think anything that would bring the girl around. _"C'mon! Think! Think! Future of my social life is on the line. What is it that these kids are into nowadays and what country can relate?! Sports? Movies? Technolo...!"_

The red lights in her head turned to green with the usual "ding".

"Are you sure you don't want to except? I heard that…whats that country? Ja…pan has some nice…" What were those things kids were playing all the time. It was on the tip of her tongue "…electronic games coming out real soon."

The girl stopped her opening of the exit from the room as soon as games hit her ears and recognition came to mind. "You mean video games?" she said her head turning slightly, a hint of interest in her voice. The consoler grinned a little "_Hook_…" "Why yes, contrary to what you kids think of me. Am a gamer myself and I've always wanted to see how they played down there before they're brought over here" It was obviously a white lie, Ms. Jennings could barely play a game of Pac-Man and not understand what was going on. But she was desperate and willing to go on anything, speaking of which something else came to mind. "Plus those release dates are kinda of a drag, don't ya think? What with the censorship and the translation, ugh it enough to make a person wanna puke."

While the last remark didn't really click with her, the girl now showed her attention by facing Ms. Jennings. "Yeah, I know what you mean. We sometimes do tend to get the raw deal of the stuff thanks to those red x's (censors)" Saying the last word like it was a virus "It not like we haven't seen gore before. I mean we go to the movies, were old enough to tell right and wrong (well for a few people more or less) sheesh."

"_…Line…" _Looks like those conversations with those obsessed game freaks weren't a waste of time after all, now to really go the distance. "And think of all the stuff not released down here. Whoo, they must really be something good if they won't allow it in the U.S. Think of the rarity payoff game shops would go for if they get a real live export. Heh, I can only guess how much they would pay for something like that."

The girl put a finger to her chin "Well most around here aren't big spenders for those things, I should know those cheapskates tried to give me $5 for a Playstation (A/N: True story BTW). But you've got a point; I'd probably get a good $200 for each export I bring back.  Still, I don't know about this. Video games may be a favorite of mine but I can still get by with what I got here."

_"A valid point. A well made valid point. She doesn't make those grades on flukes that's for sure." _Jennings thought with a bit of respect. Through out the talk however the consoler thought back to the girl's profile and her best subjects. And since Japan was the target, the woman had the perfect counter. " True, but am sure you'll be to busy with all the little gizmos down there to really be bored. Most of the kids I talk to seem to be from your tech class and, despite some vulgarity on their part, really envy some of your class projects. I've seen a few myself and they're pretty interesting, maybe ahead of today's stuff. And since most of the advanced goodies come from Japan, well the sky the limit."

Silence filled the room for a few minutes after the last few words were said. The girl's expression were unreadable, her eyes blinking every two seconds to show she was still breathing. Ms. Jennings patiently waited for her answer, correction, struggling to wait without showing her eagerness. That last statement was her trump card after all and anything past today would rest on this moment. Minutes seemed to roll by a bit too long for her liking and thats when Jennings started praying to whatever higher power was listening. Throwing in a mental "Please/please/please/please/please/please!" for good measure.

More waiting 

And waiting

And w- (yawn) waiting

* SNORE * 

(Stick pokes at RichieD.) GAH! AM AWAKE, TAKE THE WOMEN AND CHILDREN! (Looks around) Uh…I mean back to the story.

Finally what seemed like a eternity (actually five minutes) The girl give her answer and took her leave before a bell rung signaling the end of the school day. Ms Jennings slumped back in her seat running a hand in her hair, recovering little by little from the shock of the wait. She reached in her desk and brought out a tape recorder pressing the button with the red circle "Memo to self" she spoke into it "Remind the principal…" she let out a sigh "…that our little nominttee will be overseas for the rest of the semester." She then out came wonderus giggles as she put the recorder down, spinning around in her swivel chair just for the heck of it.

"_Sinker, sinker, SNIKER!"_

---------------

The next few days after that were a blur to the girl. The bits she could remember involving her parents instantly agreeing to go along with the program and sighing the paperwork. Almost emptying out their bank accounts getting supplies and clothes for the trip. It was kinda overwhelming, as if they **wanted** her gone for a while. But that thought was put away under the rush of getting ready.

 Next was the promos for future brochures as well as give the exchange parents an idea what child they were getting. Taking pictures with the school, the neighborhood, and for the program itself not to mention her passport. Her jaw would be aching for days from smiling so much; did the cameraman really need all those angles? Thankfully, on the last day before she left, the girl had a spare moment to visit her friends for the last time in the next few months. Rich wished her luck and told her to be careful…not to hurt the j-boys down there too much. Rolly, his dog repeated his owner words putting emphasis on "not to hurt" and gave her a kiss (if you call tongue licking a kiss. Blech!). Lastly, E.G, ever the amateur scientist, give her a present. A thin necklace that supposedly will to translate foreign languages and back again without the trouble having to learn it yourself, dubbing it the "Trans-lace", and preceded to explain how it worked. Something about converting air molecules and rearranging the brain cells. She kinda blocked out that part since it was turning into rambling. The part she did catch was the sci-girl (a little nickname the group give her) asking to bring her back as much Japan "toys" she could. A request the girl whole-heartingly agreed to, solidifying it with a group hug.

The day of the "crossing" came with a rough awaking out of her bed at 5 in the morning and a quick ride to catch the airplane. Not a bad plan if her parents weren't an hour early. So as not to waste the free time, her parents give a quick run through of what to do and not to do during her stay. The usual, listen to your exchange parents, if it taste funny don't eat or drink it, be respectful to the culture. That kind of stuff though she was barely awake through the lecture, soon the plane boarded and after a quick hug, kisses and "I love you's". She was on her way to Japan, falling asleep instantly once seated. Its a wonder she didn't feel the plane take off.

Or land for that matter. The stewardess was just as surprised as the girl when she came to wake her. "Shortest trip of my life" the girl commented as she wearyingly made her out. What surprised her even more is that she found her "parents" pretty quick without too much trouble. Mainly it was because they had giant Pikachu sign with her name written in the foreign language (she would later find out the rest said "I choose you".: P ). 

She introduced herself along with the customary bow and they, an middle age couple along with a little brother, in return introduced themselves as the Yu family. From there it was a bizarre mix of education and sightseeing, the latter taking up most of the time. After all it was an exchange program but the girl had to admit the place wasn't all that bad. Technology was indeed a bit ahead of what the U.S was showcasing, some of the stuff to weird for words. But as the saying goes business before pleasure and that meant going to school and learning the ways. This is where she ran into trouble. 

The Yu family was fluid in both their native tongue as well as English; outside the household was a different story and hand signals can only go so far. Half the day had gone by the time she reached the school on her first day where more language boundaries made things difficult. Be it trying to answer the question when she was picked, requesting for something, getting lunch (the girl made a mental note to bring her own food, the school cafeteria seem to have the same slop as her U.S school), and especially getting her name called (" Its last name first, gotta remember that"). Most of the hectic ness on her part as she wanted to learn Japanese herself and accomplish a challenge, that and the fear of wearing one of E.G.'s devices (i.e.: the Trans-lace) as they tended to do not so nice things due to malfunctions. But after the first week was over, frustration begin to set in and the girl decided to risk it. 

"The Yu seem to be well supplied with first-aid" she reminded herself as she put it on. Color her shocked as the thing work, somewhat. The voices came in the same tone but a bit of the naïve language still sneaked through, kinda like static on a radio. A little annoying when she had to repeat herself whenever the device "bumped", but was still very useful. If only it could fix her social problems as most of the students rarely had anything in common to talk with her about, she didn't know any of the nation's pop stars or what was "in". She always felt as if she was out of her league when trying to talk to anybody, a defiant change of pace from the rivalry filled doops at her other school. But she had to admit…she actually missed trading insults with those losers before driving their heads into the concrete, not to mention hanging out her friends. Another little fact that sadden her as she couldn't keep her promise to sci-girl. She underestimated the value of American money in Japan, unwittingly bringing _less _money then she accounted for. And most of the "goodies" despite being decent prices were well out of her range. _"How ironic"_ she thought,_ "I come down her to get some of their techs and am stopped by a mere price tag, figures."_

So here she was, week five, which would also mark her first month there since she arrived, sitting in one of the few of familiar classrooms and was bored out of skull. Thankfully the bell rang and that was the last class for the day. As the girl stepped into the hallway, her usual options came to her. She could go down to the arcade afterward, but most of her opponents were otakus, were annoying to listen to and weren't in her league when it came to fighting and DDR (Dance Dance Revolution) games, basically just shooting fish in a barrel. She would've loved to travel further into the city, but without the Yu's she was as good as lost (and no she couldn't use a map, she hasn't learned the language yet). Needless to say the only thing that looked good was to grab a candy bar and take the scenic route (i.e.: walk slowly) back home. The first part she did with no hassle but the second task was when fate decided to intervene. 

The girl made her way down one set of stairs and was turning toward the next when she was roughly knock aside by two boys, jabbering on about something in a excited voice she couldn't tell as the Trans-lace was over her ears (if she had listen to sci-girl, she would have realize that the ears were the halfway point that switched the languages. Trust me I made it up and I don't get it myself). For once in five weeks, that urge to hurt something started up. "Hey! Isn't there something you need to say to me?!" she called out to them as she readjusted the necklace, but they were already gone down the stairs. A fading bit of their excited talk coming into the Trans-lace "C'mon, you slow poke. I bet she already put down half of her challengers! We can still catch the next half if we hurry!"     

The girl raised an eyebrow upon hearing this. "Put down? Challengers?" she repeated, a new bit of curiosity coming over her. Without another word, she jumped down the stairs, checked down the hall to see where the boys headed, and followed from a distance. Leading away from the school, down an alley, over some fences, down another alley and across a bridge. Finally ending up at a small park where a few other kids were gathered around in a crowd, various cheers coming from them. "Well what do we have here" the girl mused as she close in on them "Either marbles are one of the "in" things down here or if I didn't know any better…" A body suddenly flew from the middle of the crowd and the cheers suddenly got louder, the girl could barely make out the "thud" as the unfortunate person hit the ground.

 "Yes! A fight scene! Finally something I can relate to in this backward country." Her suspicious were further confirmed when a voice sounded out "Alright anybody else think their good enough to take me on. I'll take all challengers, just remember no dirty tricks or.." The voice went back to Japanese as the necklace experienced another bump, the girl shook it with annoyance as she headed into the crowd to get a better look. Eventually getting it working again just as the next person stepped up, an average looking boy with black glasses. "Over here Sakura am ready for you." The person in question, a young girl wearing the usual sailor style only an all white top and dark blue skirt, sneakers on her feet and a white bandana doting her head beneath her brown hair, smile with familiarity at her opponent. "Ah Korzo, I was wondering if you'd show up or not. Think you can last as bit longer this time, you almost had me sweating in our last fight." Korzo just smiled in return and went into a fighting stance "Don't worry about me girl. Am starting to get used to the punches, so just keep your mind about keeping up your record. Cause am about end it right here. Ready?"    "Always." came the reply as Sakura went to her own stance. A student from the crowd stepped out, raised his hand, and let it dropped signaling to go.

 "YAAAAAHHHHH!!!" Korzo charged and let out a sweep kick. Predictably, Sakura jumped and let out a kick of her own. Big mistake as Korzo grabbed her leg then sent her spinning in midair. The girl recovered quickly by landing on one hand then her feet however then charged at the boy unleashing a furry of punches and kicks. Korzo blocked most of the hits though, took a few and then tried for a strong punch. Sakura quickly blocked then spun and chopped his sides in a very quick motion. He staggered a bit, trying to catch his breath from the attack.

 Only to get it knocked out of him as an even harder jab impacted his stomach. A roundhouse kick knocked him to the ground, though not out just yet. He coughed slightly as his breath returned to him "Ugh, you think I learn from leaving myself open now. Especially to a fast fighter such as yourself." Sakura shrugged "You live and you learn though I don't mind using you as a punching bag to teach you. Are you calling it quits or what?" The boy responded with a spit to the ground and return to his stance putting Sakura back on alert. Korzo move forward slightly faking a kick then another one only higher to see if the girl would block, Sakura wasn't buying it however. Knowing he go for a strike the moment she left anything unguarded open. Seeing this the boy change tactics going for a wide swing at her head. She ducked and prepared to for a chop to his neck only to feel pain as a knee hit her stomach. The punch was a cover for the real attack! A strike to her back followed then another to the front before Korzo grabbed her and flipped her to the ground. He quickly put a fist above her face smiling coyly. 

"A punching bag that learns from his mistakes and finds ways to go around em. Guess we'll both get something from this." "No doubt, a lesson for you and another victory for me." Said Sakura, swiftly bringing both fists up and hitting his extended arm on either side. Korzo let out yelp and backed off allowing the girl to get to her feet. "Alright enough playing let see how far you've come." She closed her eyes and pulled her arms back, a figure of deep concentration.  A faint blue suddenly appearing at her sides Sakura then let out a deep breath and brought her arms out, her fists now pulsing with a blue aura. Korzo did a strange windmill gesture then bought his arms into a cross before returning to his normal fight stance though now looking steeled for anything. The crowd around the two fighters begin to murmur, some making bets on the outcome. 

The two stared at each other for a moment then ran a full out charge at each other, colliding with motions of punches, kicks, block and counters. Granted it was no Dragonball Z as you could see the attacks but they were moving fast, so much so that afterimages seem to be forming from each move. The kids around them had to fan out a bit just to keep from getting hit. Finally a quick blur moved behind caught Korzo by surprise, arms wrapped around his neck and started choking him. Sakura, who was hanging by his neck with feet inches from the ground, applied the pressure hoping Korzo dropped from exhaustion. So far it was working as Korzo struggled to reach behind him while trying to not pass out but to no avail. 

He staggered a little before coming down on one knee, a bit too quick then Sakura estimated. As she lost a bit of grip on her hold and, unfortunately, her victim felt this. Hands quickly reached for her arms, thrown her over and forward to the ground. Korzo regained his composure and charged toward her raising his arm for finishing strike. The boy had closed the distance and prepared to end it all. And it did…only vice versa. Sakura turned quick, face full of rage and fist at blue bright glow, and striked Korzo dead on in the gut with her elbow then followed it up with a full-blown uppercut! The poor guy didn't even have time to grasp as he was sent into the air but if that wasn't the injury, the insult came when Sakura met him in the air. Put both hands together and SPIKED him straight into the ground. Korzo landed hard and Sakura ahead of him on her feet though a bit shakingly. Breathing hard Sakura look back behind her at the fallen Korzo, eyes a bit worried at his still form. Thankfully a cough escaped from his lips showing he was alive. A few of his friends ran from the crowd to help him up while the rest cheered for the winner. 

Sakura waited for her heart to return to normal before speaking "N-not bad, another split second and I'd have to start from square one on my record." Korzo managed a smile as his friends dragged him off  "Good fight girl. Sam-Same time next week?" "If your up for it." Sakura smiled in return "As always, better luck next time." Korzo nodded before passing out on his friend's shoulders. Sakura just chuckled at this among the cheers the crowd gave her. The girl (my character, not Sakura) grazed in bewilderment at what she just saw, pretty much speechless though her brain still worked. "_Okay, I know this isn't one of my martial arts dream since I pinch myself during the fight. But still, I've never seen anyone move that fast even Jackie Chan can't compete. Heck maybe even Bruce…well I won't go there. If only I had someone at my school with moves like that, it'll be heaven on the blacktop." _ That last bit of thought struck her for a moment and the girl begin to consider. Sure it would be heaven but only if she could compete with it. She was strong, any of her rivals could tell you that, but could she really hang with someone as good as that fighter? Was she really as tough as she thought she was or was it all a huge cosmic joke to make her think so? Was she…? Oh you all see what's coming, no point in dragging it out.

Sakura rested her hands on her knees to let the rest of her slowly calming breath come in before straighting up and heading to her backpack she has laid on the ground. The crowd beginning to spread out to go home or whatever it was they did after hours. Five fights in a row and none had come close to beating her. Sure it was great practice and all, but each fight just seems to be lacking something. She would say skill but reminded herself that everyone had their own style and stuck to it like the bible. Something she had come to respect with each bout. No it was just…none of her recent fights seem to have the excitement. 

The real thing she craved for and there was only one person who gave her that. "Ryu" she whispered, "Where are you? I want to prove myself as a worthy street fighter." She reached up grabbing the ends of the bandana, one that used to belong to the legendary fighter "I won't rest or stop until I defeat you."  With that she begin to untie the cloth having enough fighting for one day. "Excu-" a voice came behind her but sounded a bit unfamiliar. Was that an English tone?  The voice came again, this time a bit clearly "Ugh, lousy piece of trash." Sakura turned to face her the one addressing her, a bit perplex and a little offended. Standing there was a girl with a similar outfit as her own only pinker (think Yu-Gi-Oh's Tea) wriggling a strange necklace as if it was snake. The girl noticed she had her attention and quickly compose herself.  

"Uh hi, I uh just happened to notice your fight and I have to say those were some excellent moves out there. Must have been a awhile to learn stuff like that." Always one to handle flattery, Sakura just rubbed her head sporting a sheepish grin "You could say that, you take few bump along the way but it cake once you get it." The girl half smiled at that "Funny you should mention that. Anywho I was wondering, well me just being silly really, if I could shake the hand of the one of Japan strongest fighter. Just for some good luck karma if I ever make it." 

The girl smiled goofily while she extended her hand. Sakura was bit taken back by the request but honor it anyway "Yeah, sure why not" taking her hand and began to shake it adding "May my good chi help you through you future battles." Still smiling the girl said "Thank you" then suddenly her expression changed to a cocky one "Am DENFINENLY going to need it after this!" The girl struck out her leg, sending Sakura own left leg flying leaving her balancing on the other with arms flailing. The girl gave her a push trying to send Sakura to the ground. But the fighter rolled backwards and was on her feet, composing into a fighting stance. The girl was right on top of her throwing fast left and rights, Sakura easily evaded each one. Blocking the last strike then roughly pushed the girl back. 

She then tried for a leg sweep but her attacker just jumped back, landing a short distance from her. Sakura let some air come back to her before saying 'If you wanted to fight me, you could've just came out when I challenged or at least bullied some kids. I would've come running. Beside am kinda tired right now, can't it wait until tomorrow?"  The girl, also with her dukes up, just smiled sheepishly. Almost mirroring the one Sakura had just a minute ago "Sorry, am just new here and the impulse came over me. Nothing exciting hasn't happen with me up until now and after watching the stuff you planted on the other guy. And me being a fighter too…well I just wanted to see where I stand right now. Think you handle one more match?" 

Sakura studied her a moment seeing if she was really worth it. After fighting most of the same people for awhile some fresh meat wouldn't be so bad. Add to the fact that her parents were probably going to kill her once they find she was scraping again and getting home late, not to mention her bruises that were starting to catch up to her. Still Sakura wasn't one to back down from a challenge, so against better judgment she smiled and answered "Alright I've got time to kill. One more for the road though I must warn you, I pack heavy stuff. The last guy was a bit more experience and could barely take it. You, am not sure what effects it might have, so be careful. Understand?" "Don't worry about me, where I come from, there are all sorts of whackos I take on and I've too also taken a few bumps myself. Whatever it is am sure I can handle it." The girl replied with confidence. Sakura still had her doubts but got ready nonetheless. A few kids still in the area notice at least one more fight brewing and ran in to see the action, some wondering whom the new girl was. A question Sakura too wanted to find out "One more thing before we fight, I didn't get your name. I always like to know the person who am up against. Names Sakura Kasugano, by the way." The girl gave off one more smile before getting serious "Cakaka, Shorty Cakaka. Nice to meet you." 

Then one of the crowd gave the signal to go. 

Next Chapter:

 Testing the waters

The fight continues as Shorty and Sakura find out what kinda of punches they can pull.

Will Sakura keep her record going strong or can Shorty prove her worth in a foregin country as she has back home? Only the next chapter will tell. 


	2. Testing the waters

Nothing to Lose

By RichieD.

   (A/N: Sorry if the last chapter was too jumbled, I got a little too eager trying to post as quickly as I could (with school starting and all). I'll try to keep this one a bit shorter and space it for easier reading. As always Street Fighter characters are owned by Capcom. The KOF troop are SNK's even though they're not in this story. Now let's get back to the action already in progress.)

The crowd had gathered once more for what was, supposedly, the last fight of the day. The signal had been given and the two combatants were all too set to test their skill. Yet neither one had charged out once the hand had dropped in fact both were still rooted in the spot they stayed on. They were still in their fighting stance but hadn't moved an inch, this didn't play well for the more impatient members of the crowd. Yet those who ever saw an action flick or martial arts film, heck even the real thing, knew that some fights didn't always start with body parts flying. One could go underway just through the power of will.

And that indeed what was taking place between Sakura and Shorty, each fighter staring deep into the other eyes. Searching for a sign of eagerness they could use to their advantage. So far neither was having too much luck pinpointing it, a fact that surprised a semi-experienced one such as Sakura. Then again this was a new fighter and she didn't know what she was capable of. Most of the other kids who challenged her always acted liked hot shots, these traits she used to spot their faults a mile away and put them down.

But this girl was different, she bore that "am better then you are" attitude that the other wannabes had, that was for sure. Yet she could see that this girl was dead serious on proving her point and was going to give it her all. "_This might just be worth getting scolded at when I get home." _Sakura thought to herself as she continued studying her opponent who still had yet to move. Shorty just stared back, her mind quickly trying to think of a move that would catch Sakura off guard on the first strike. "_Charging in won't do any good, girl got the mind of a jackrabbit. She'll move before I get my attack in. That Korzo guy proved that all too well."  _she thought, a frown coming to her face "_But then again…"_

"Hey get on with it already!" a rough voice shouted from the crowd a few others agreeing with the outburst. Still despite this, the two girls held their ground. No sign of movement from either one making the standoff even more tense. Birds chirped around the area. Someone coughed from the crowd. And the determined stares still continued to eye one another.

That is until a flash of movement caught Sakura's eye. One of her opponent's legs moved back a bit while the other bent forward some. "_She going for a frontal attack, probably to test my reflexes some more." _ Sakura automatically thought _"But if she saw my last fight, she should know am more then ready for it unless she got something else planned. Time to see what she got." _With that she put her senses to full alert for the incoming attack.

One second later, Shorty made her move. Pushing forward from the ground in what indeed looked like a frontal assault. Sakura narrowed her eyes and smirk, readying a counter. Just when her opponent was within striking distance, she stopped abruptly, spun and yelled out "N-CHAN!" finishing up in a cute pose that seemed lifted right out some chibi anime. Sakura suddenly found herself on the verge of falling over from preparing the counter, eyes wide in disbelief and a single sweat drop dotting the side of her head. She wasn't the only one in this state of shock, the whole crowd too shared in her expression. A moment of this passed and Sakura regained her bearings "WHAT THE HECK WAS THAT?!" she shouted to Shorty out of embarrassment. "I THOUGHT THIS WAS A STREET FIGHT. NOT SOME HELLO KITTY DANCE ROUTINE!"

Shorty, still in her cute pose and eyes close, just smiled in reply as she wave to the audience around her "Oh it still is. I just wanted to break the tension and see if you're any fidgety with your attacks. Congrats, you passed my test." She said giving a little mock clap for the accomplishment. But Sakura look lesser then please by this "Look I got to get home soon and don't have any time for jokers. Either get real or I leave!" The cute demeanor dropped from Shorty face replaced by a suspicious smirk "Just the starting pistol I wanted to hear." Shorty suddenly jumped into the air, her motion a blur for Sakura to register on the spot. By the time she did though Shorty was already over her. Her legs spinning through the air like a windmill as gravity brought her down, one of the spins nailing Sakura hard on the side of the head.

Shorty quickly landed on her feet and dashed forward at her opponent "_Ha! My trick worked, that little cutesy ruse was just the thing I needed to throw off her guard. Thank you Dr Slump!*" _she thought as she brought back her fist and striked at the currently dazed Sakura.

Only to have it blocked much to Shorty's surprised. She caught sight of a fist heading her way and quickly use her free hand to catch it crisscrossing the arm that was blocked. Not wasting time for her opponent to retaliate, Shorty brought up one leg and forced kick Sakura back while flipping backward. She landed and looked up just in time to see Sakura bearing down on her.

Sakura let out a wide left chop, which only caught her some of Shorty's hair since she leaned her head to the side. Unfortunely for Shorty, she left her stomach unguarded. Sakura's punch invited itself into her gut, causing Shorty to reel back. But Sakura didn't give her chance to recover and hit her with another punch to the stomach, then another and another. Almost like some machine gun rounds firing continuously. But Shorty had had enough; she quickly brought both arms down on the plummeting arm then followed with a knee to Sakura's midsection. Sakura jumped back from the hit growling, then went for a sweep kick. Shorty easily dodged it and almost came back with a counter. I said almost as another sweep kick came followed by a third. "_The heck?! It déjà vu only with kicks now!" _More sweep kicks came in rapid succession gaining more speed with each pass. Causing Shorty to keep her feet moving but it was obvious she couldn't keep up with this deadly game of Skip It.* Finally, a kick hit the tip of her shoe and Shorty fell forward…right into Sakura's high kick. Shorty was thrown backwards tumbling on the ground a short distance, her body showing no signs of moving. Sakura's sores were throbbing like heck now and it took a good amount of strength just to pull off that. She was on her last legs and would be in serious trouble if this girl ever found out that is if she ever got up. As she caught her breath a mental phrase repeated in her head. One that she hadn't thought of in her recent fights since that big battle very long ago "_Please stay down."_

Shorty groan slightly as the effects from last attack stung her body. "_Ugh girl wasn't kidding when she said she was packing. Felt like a stadium full of people dog piling on me." _ She thought as she tried to gather her strength _"I'll give her one thing, that speed is incredible. But I've dealt with faster people and she no different. I just need to prove it uit I can't do that laying here like a raggedy ann doll. Gotta get…up." _Shorty gritted her teeth through the pain in her stomach as shakingly got to her feet and faced Sakura. She thought she saw look of disappointment on the girl's face. But if it was there, it vanished back into that determined bravo. Shorty rubbed her face to ease the pain as she spoke to her "Yeah, I know. You don't have to say it "I gave you fair warning". Trust me it a phrase I've gotten used too." The pain had subsided and a confident smirk came across Shorty's lips as she went back into a fighting posture. "But it also spoken mostly by the people I fight back at home, right before I drive them into the ground!" 

Sakura just give a tired sigh, shaking her head. Muttering something barely audible, Shorty couldn't pick it up as the Translace bumped again but it sounded something like "Baka". The necklace recovered and picked up "If your done talking like a anime villain, I like to finish this before its gets too dark." A line that broke through the playful nature that Shorty's was using for cover to throw Sakura off. It was a serious tone and her actions were defiantly going to show it in the next coming moves. "Fine then" Shorty said in a grave voice " No more games."

Shorty ran forward and let out a kick that was blocked then a punch that Sakura caught but managed to get a elbow in Sakura's face. Still grasping on Shorty's punch, Sakura twisted her arm to her back causing the girl to yelp out in pain before sending her stumbling forward with a kick to the back. She then tried to build on this with a jump kick to Shorty's head, but found that the girl was able to lean backward into a roll going directly under her kick. Shorty somehow directed the roll to land on her hands then, using them as leverage, sprung back with feet forward at Sakura's unguarded backside. The unexpected strike connected and Sakura stumbled forward and in a bit of pain too since an earlier opponent had also connected in that same spot.

Shorty then jumped to her feet then went into handstand, putting her legs into a "T" formation. She then begin to spin around one outstretched leg coming after the other at the weaken Sakura . Who, speaking of which, was still trying to regain her composure. The first spin hit her face, the second spin clipped her shoulder. Sakura recovered on the third strike and blocked it. But didn't see the other still-in-motion leg and caught another across the face as well as the midsection, once again causing her to stumble back. Shorty got back on her feet and let fly a high kick but was blocked and got a jump kick in return. The girl ducked but found she was on the defensive as Sakura left out some quick and very hard punches and kicks. So much so that Shorty was having trouble detecting where they coming from, she realized she was being pushed back. "_Whoa! Where this come from!" _Shorty thought rapidly as the storm of punches kept coming, now feeling as if bricks were being thrown "_She must be getting desperate, every person I've fought always brings out the big guns when they're at their limit. Those other fights must have drained her! Yeah that has to be it!" _Somehow Shorty was able to grin while dodging a kick _"Which means I got her right where I want her!" _

A punch connected to her face followed by a kick to the ribs disoriented her train of thought. But on instinct she lifted her arms and blocked an incoming punch and came back with two punches of her own, then leap back to avoid any other attacks "_Well I gotta get around those attacks first"_ Shorty added mentally. But at this point cheap tricks weren't going to do; Sakura was at full alert and was going to strike at the fullest "_Go for broke, huh? Not a bad idea girl. Ready or not here I come!" _ The girl put her arms in a cross and charged forward. Immediately her opponent let out a kick which Shorty moved to intercept with a guard.. She then pushed forward, causing Sakura assault to go back a little and sent the girl off balance. Shorty then raised her left arm to block an incoming fist, drew her right arm back and went for the stomach. But Sakura's other free hand met it half way and stopped it, regaining control of her leg she resumed to kick Shorty back. But the girl had moved to her side, dropped low and went for a sweep kick. Surprisingly Sakura saw it coming and hop over it in an awkward sideways jump. Spinning in the air and coming down on Shorty with a rough almost impossible crescent kick.

Shorty found herself spinning through the air from the strike toward the ground. But was again able to land on her hands before hitting. Shorty's face was now a mess of bruises and scrapes. Her body feeling like it had been through the ringer and back again but still had some strength left as long as her brain didn't black out. The girl tried to get to her feet but dizziness came over her and she collapsed to her knees. "Dang it! I keep hitting her and she comes back with an even stronger hit then last." Shorty mumbled "I know I got her on the ropes but I can't finish it, she just won't go down. Talk about…stubborn. Oh, my head." The dizzy spell eventually passed and she tried to get up again but only managed to get on one knee, though it was becoming more of a struggle then a task. Still though all the pain that was seeping through her body she smiled as a weird thought suddenly came to her _"My formidable opponent all the way out here a thousand miles from home. Who knew?"_

Also on knee and looking worse for wear, Sakurasucked in deep breaths after landing. Strength at a maximum low, fatigue already clinging to her, and the only thing holding her up was willpower. She was trying hard to keep it covered though many in the crowd could already tell the fight was nearing the end, even when Shorty sat up some were grabbing their backpacks and suitcases. However, despite the odds and the seriousness of it all Sakura gave a little chuckle "As much of a big talker she is, she one of the few people who can actually back up her claim. Just needs more training, I wonder how she would fare if I was at full strength."  She thought out loudly to herself  "Still she hasn't won yet. Time to see if she is really worthy of the title street fighter." 

Shorty was still having trouble getting too her feet even though most of her strength had returned. "Alright…uh..um what was you name again?" she heard her Sakura ask "S-Shorty." "Oh Right, I noticed you having trouble getting up and am not one to strike a fighter when they're down. What say we call it even for now and pick it up when we meet again." Shorty just grinned and shook her head. "Nice try but then technically I'll be giving up if I agreed then wouldn't I? No point in bluffing girl, were both in bad shape to continue but too stubborn to end it that easily. But due to the lateness of the hour (and my record for the exchange program. Heh -_-;;.) Let just end it on these next moves. K' good for you?"

Sakura gave a little smirk at that answer, almost as if she was expecting it "Alright your call, give it everything you got."

Shorty just gazed at her for a moment, eyes burning with determination. "Gladly!" she suddenly yelled and rushed ahead at full speed. Sakura braced herself her fists starting to glow blue, a sign to the crowd that this was _it. _Almost a inch from her Shorty dropped onto her back into a baseball slide. Sakura, expecting another frontal assault, was got off guard and barely had time to jump forward and over her before it impacted. "Gah!" Shorty cried out as she continued to skid forward, but suddenly got sight of a blue light directly above her. Looking up confirmed this, but what was really noticeable was that it was getting brighter and descending right on top of her! "HADOKEN!" she heard Sakura call out, then the thing came down full force causing a small explosion on the spot where Shorty was.

Or would have been if see hadn't continued skidding. Shorty let out the breath she was holding and jumped to her feet. "WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT!" She shouted out loud as she looked at the smoking crater. However nobody answered her question and it was then she realized that Sakura was nowhere to be seen. "_Why do I get the feeling I just made a big mistake."_  She automatically thought as she searched for her opponent. A small speck of dark on the ground that seem to be getting bigger coming in her general direction suddenly caught her eye.  Recognition then hit "_She coming from the air!" _and Shorty turned her attention upward, instantly putting her arms in a blocking cross just as Sakura came down with one of famous spikes. Guard and strike connected and cloud of dust kicked up from the impact. The crowd around them momentarily looked away to keep dust from getting in their faces. All eyes then turned back to the action to see the outcome of the fight. 

And were in for quite a shock.

-------

And that shall end it for chapter two. Yeah I know cliffhangers sucks but I wasn't in the mood to make this too drawn out. I was going too but after getting through my first weeks of school and mom using the computer constantly. I figured I better just finish it on the next chapter plus I'll be able to advance the story this way. But anywho, gimme some R & R and show me what you think so far, I don't mind flames as long as you brave enough to put your name. If not, I don't wanna hear ya. (Wait a minute did I just rhyme?)

Follwing disclamer astrisk: *(Dr. Slump is a product of Bird Studios and property of Arika Toriyama. You know the DragonBall guy. Don't know of this series, do your research.)

Next Chapter:

The Finishing and the Offer

Shorty and Sakura finish their fight but yet don't know of each other presence back at school. Least not until a outside party once again tests their strength then brings them a offer that will really put them through their paces. Will they accept?

L8R

            


	3. The Finishing and The Offer

Nothing to Lose

By RichieD.

(A/N: Hmm, three reviews? Eh I guess it better then nothing; at least I know some people are reading my stories to which I thank them for it. Mind you I don't write just for recognition, just to vent out my creative juices for awhile. More so if I can't draw it out (though am talking classes for that: ) ).  Oh well, disclaimer time! You all know Street Fighter, they belong to Capcom and over here is it's longtime rival King of Fighters. They're part of the revival down here that is SNK. Now that everyone knows each other let's get on with the story.) 

It was weird, almost like a wave of the ocean crashing onto the shore. But of course you had to be there to as a crowd of high schoolers in a certain park of Japan let out one collective grasp as dusts threaten to invade their eyes. Luckily they turned their heads just before it reached them though some of the crowd's vision blurred from a few little specks. Nothing that couldn't be fixed with a slight rub to the eyes. The crowd anxiously did the following and return their eyes back to the fight at hand. A few expecting the mysterious fighter to be on the ground, laying in unconcisnece-ness from the after effects of Sakura's spike attack. It was usually her finisher in a lot of her fights. And today was no different as the attack claimed most of the challengers that came for the high school fighter. And the aforementioned girl had also seen the attack in the previous fight, so of course she should've known of what was coming. That made the crowd all the eager to see what was expected of the girl's loss.

Except what they saw was something that didn't seem possible. 

As once the dust cleared, there stood the girl. Her arms still in that criss-crossed guard, her face full of strain as they tried to hold up against the spike that Sakura threaten to come down on her with. Speaking of whom was also showing signs of strain trying to keep up the energy for the attack. Almost all of which she drained trying to blast Shorty with her fireball. It was a wonder both she and the girl were still standing at all. A question that floated through the minds of the on watching crowd, how could it be possible for Sakura's opponent to be still standing after all that?

That would be something burning in Sakura's head for days to come later on every time she remember it, but right now it was the farest thing from her mind since she was busy trying to break through Shorty's guard. She was tired, pretty much spent, and had nothing else to go on other then the attack she was using right now. Anything afterwards and she would be venerable, unable to go on the defensive or do anything else for that matter. In other words, she would be screwed.     

A fact that was unfortunate for her but very fortunate for Shorty, who still had more then enough strength to keep going. However it was quickly draining fast against the force that pushed against her guard. Sakura combined fists inching closer and closer to her face. Of course Shorty was pushing back, hoping to throw Sakura back for a full out assault against the weaken girl. But so far all Shorty was managing to do was keep her at bay. 

So it was a deadlock, a virtual test of strength. The out come unclear of was going to win. Which made viewing to the crowd even more exciting. Suddenly someone in the group of high schoolers yelled out "C'mon Sakura, you're not going to let this amateur beat you!" This was followed by a string of agreements and cheers for her. Which eventually lead to the occasional chanting of her name. 

Shorty was starting to feel intimidated from the chants that were forming around her, though she didn't let up on her guard. "_Well it not like am a celebrity around here. This girl probably been kicking butt for them then I like to remember." _Shorty thought to herself  "_But whoever said I was an amateur better pray I don't run into them in school!" _ "Ugh!" the girl grunted as she suddenly felt more force against her. Soon realizing that Sakura seem to be gaining more strength in her strike. "_The Heck…!" _ Shorty's mind grasped as the spike was getting dangerously close to her face. "_She was barely hanging on a minute ago. How is she pushing me back all of a…Wait the crowd!  She must be drawing strength from them!"_

Shorty then begin to tapped into every muscle in her body to push back. More strain on her face showing that she was putting more effort into her block; she managed to get Sakura's fists away from her face. But it was sapping a lot of strength in doing so "_Not good! Not good!"_ her mind screamed out. "_Gotta put more weight into it." _She shifted her right leg backward and lean forward slightly to give her better leverage. The tactic seem to be working until Shorty's foot hit some loose rocks causing her to slip forward. "NO!" she cried out but was able to catch herself with her other leg, causing her to squat. Unfortunely, Sakura's attack was still coming and her new position didn't give her much room to force her back. All she could do was guard now! Through her block she could see Sakura's face, grinning for all it was worth of her triumph to an imamate win.

 "Urrgh…not… not bad kid. You got spunk and… Grrr! Defiantly the spirit…of a…street fighter."  Sakura huffed as she descended her attack  "Get some more training….and come find me again for…a rematch."  Shorty could only grit her teeth as she tried desperately to hold her guard up. And so far she was holding it.

Holding it

Holding it

Holding it.

Broken through. (A/N: Burnout, if you're reading this. You probably hate me right now. -_-;;)

Sakura felt satisfaction and relief as her attack finally found its target. Defiantly was one of her closer victories but at least her record was safe. Yet she realized that there was a strange sensation on her stomach. A very heavy force that seem to be sinking it inward at a fast rate, then the pain came in at a very blistering rush as the air was knock out of her. Sakura mind's fizzled for a minute from overload of pain that was washing over her. Her mouth open in silent surprised from whatever hit her and her eyes wide enough to make any anime character jealous. She could feel herself thrown backwards, her feet escaping the ground for the second as if she was in slow motion. But Sakura's mind snapped to attention once she touched down, instantly doubling over and clutching her stomach. She managed to raise her head and look toward Shorty, who was on the ground trying to pull herself up with her arms. Her face in grimace of pain with each try, showing that Sakura attack had connected. "_Then…what?_" Sakura's mind wondered through the pain. Her mouth trying to find the words to form the question, but nothing came out but wheezing gasps.

Shorty lifted her head, her body stinging with every movement, as she looked toward her opponent. Seeing Sakura expression of surprise as she kept wheezing trying to get her air back. But not only that, she seem to be trying to say something which Shorty noticed and met Sakura with a mischievous grin. "Nice one…that last attack." She managed to say  "I felt a lot of those spikes from where am from but…never with a force…like that." She wasn't lying, the pain from it was making it hard to keep talking and whatever fight she had left was completely gone. "What do you…think of my….Head Shot?" Shorty grin got wider as Sakura's eyes got bigger  "Almost got a…concession from trying to…perfect it. A good depression attack, no?" Her opponent held her surprised gaze for a second before her eyes closed and…was that a chuckle? Indeed Sakura found something humorous in what was just said. The crowd was in an uproar of mummers of what just transpired while the two were talking, the noise becoming a buzz around the playground as Sakura continued to laugh. She eventually stopped and opened her eyes, a very tired look of expression as her voice came back to her and say the two little words to end everything. "Good fight."

Then the two met face to face with the ground, their brains shutting off as the pain overcame them.       

**………………….**

"Hey, your the girl from that fight yesterday! Great moves!" A high school girl commented while she was at her locker. "Great approach with Dr. Slump bit, I love that show!" Another, obviously an otaku obsessed, fan praised the girl as she came down the hallway. "Think you can spar with me sometimes? I'll show you some _real_ moves baby." Came a less then flattering but well intended comment from a boy as she was getting a drink from a vending machine. 

It was pretty much like this all day, any kid who was witness to the last fight from yesterday was letting the newcomer know how good she did. And needless to say Shorty was enjoying every bit of it while she could. "From zero to hero" Shorty thought out loud as she half walked, half skip her way out toward the school exit feeling very refreshed in weeks. Who knew a fight was just the thing to get her out of slump since the program started?  She was a little fuzzy on exactly how she got back to her "house". One minute she had blacked out from her fight, the next she was had woken up in her bed during the night. At first remembering the fight as nothing more then a dream. It wasn't until morning when the Yu's asked how her bruises were doing from her "fall" from standing on the playground equipment did it all come back to her. Later finding out that two friends of Sakura had taken her home out of respect and through the info on her backpack. They were also the one who came up with the story.  "Am alright just a bit of nostalgia that came over me. Guess my age is starting to catch up." Shorty fibbed to her exchange parents adding a little laugh. The Yu thankfully didn't press upon the subject. "_Fighter, wherever you are I own you big time." _

Unknowest to the exchange student, her opponent was wishing she had the same luck with her parents. "Ugh, come home imminently after school and straight to cleaning detail after homework. No arcades, no phones and ESPECAILLY no training for the next six weeks. Man, I knew I should've quit while I was ahead after I beat Kurzo." Sakura explained to her best friend (A/N: Forgot her name, can anyone tell me? She the girl who dances with Sakura in one of her victory poses.) Sakura too had been brought home after losing conciseness. Unlike Shorty, her parents didn't buy her story. "Ouch, tough luck. Well at least you don't have to go on one of your dad's business trips like last time." Her friend said sympathizing. Sakura shuddered from remembering that last punishment, a boredom hell that she wasn't allowed to sleep through. Her parents, needless to say, didn't really approve of the daily bouts she constantly got into. Even more so when her grades started slipping, so they had begun to go to extreme measures on anything that would break her from fighting. So far Sakura had weathered through most of their attempts from common to a little beyond harsh, it was becoming second nature. 

"How could I forget that? Am still trying to shake that dream where I keep drowning in business work." She chuckled along with her friend  "Still this is just a small price to pay for doing what I do best." "Yeah, I guess so huh? Still can't believe that last match ended in a tie. I thought for sure you had that girl." Upon mentioning that, Sakura's stomach started to ache, a little aftereffect of her opponent's last attack. Sakura groaned and rubbed it some to dull the pain "Yeah I thought so too, guess that'll teach me to check my handi-work once I give my last strike. But I gotta admit the girl give me a good last stand though, never seen anybody that determined for a long while. I wonder how she would've fare if I was at full strength."  Her friend just smirked at her "Are you kidding Sakura, you probably would've wipe the floor with her. I mean no student in this school even compares to you. She just got lucky since you were so wore out. But if they was ever a rematch, she'd never think of even making a fist after fighting you again." After hearing this, Sakura face color was that of a tomato. Her signature goofy smile once again etched across her face while she rubbed her head "Yeah, I guess you have a point there. Heh heh, well I gotta go. Thanks for your encouragement and talk to ya later." "Six week later" She heard her friend call as she set off down the hall and out the near exit. _"She does have a point. Not even the heaviest bodybuilder can last in a bout with me now…but still."_

**………………….**

Shorty made her way down a familiar street heading toward the direction to the neighborhood that held her temporary house. Still feeling very good. She had held her own against a very formidable opponent and now few very confident that she could actually enjoy herself in this nation that was still new to her. But while the fight was enjoyable experience it was also pretty fleeting, only a one-time deal and this thought kinda put a damp on her cheerful mood. "Shame this place doesn't have as many jerks as it does back home. Would make being here all the more exciting. Eh, but I guess you can't get enough of a good thing." She rounded a corner and came face to face with leather jacket of rough looking figure. 

Fairly big and obviously a person who loved to work out. He expressed surprise after the sudden run in but it quickly turned into annoyance after seeing that soda had hit some of his prized clothing. "Oh, sorry sir didn't see you there. Was too caught up in my thoughts to see where I was going. If there was a laundry mat around here I would pay for the cleaning…um but seeing how they're very few around this area." Which Shorty confirm with a quick look around "Here take my drink as coverage." She grabbed his hand and promptly put the soda can in it. Then smiled saying "Once again very sorry sir." And continue past him back on her destination. She only got a few meters when she heard the clattering of a can being thrown to the ground, she look down. And sure enough there was her drink, the remaining contents spilling out on the concrete. Shorty stopped for a second and watch as it rolled by then heard the guy's voice, "I don't like the bitter kinds. Doesn't give me glucose for the brain. What say you buy me a new one and we'll call it even?"* Shorty didn't turn to look at the man but answered back "Sorry dude, don't have any more money for it. You just wasted my only offering. They only thing I can give you is my apology, which I've already done."         

She started to move again but found her arm grabbed, a tight grip firmed around it. Shorty turned her head and saw the man grinning like there was no tomorrow "No, _am _sorry but that not good enough. Let's see if we can find something else to make up for it. Maybe a little ahem…action might change my mind." He said in a very sleazy tone. Remember Shorty's urge to hurt something from the first chapter. Think of it in full overdrive now! "Am only gonna tell you this once. I HAVE no more money, but I did say am sorry for the jacket. So let me go right now or you WILL get action but not the kind your thinking of." Shorty said very sweetly. The guy still kept up that sickening grin the message obviously not getting through "Hey action is action baby. I'll take whatever I can get, am a lonely guy you see." He said his face moving in close to hers.. Before contorting in an expression of pain as Shorty's elbow made contact with his ribs. Before he could even stumble back, he found himself being lifted then roughly landing on his back which added to the newfound pain. 

Dazed the guy could barely make out the structures of the buildings and the sky though his hearing was still good. "Here I believe this belongs to you." He felt a light metal roughly hit his forehead follow by a sticky wet substance that tasted very bitter in his mouth "And just in case you don't get lonely again."  A hard force penetrated his lower region which would best be describe as the family jewels and a pain like no other screamed out in his body. The man closed his eyes tight and curled up in a fetal position in a futile attempt to dull the pain. Muttering something in his native tongue as he heard the sound of footsteps moving away from him. The girl's last comment faint in the distance, "Pervert" or something to that nature.

Despite his private space that was blazing alarms in his head. The man was able to pull out his cell phone, press the call listing and dial a certain number. After two rings a voice answered on the other end "Yes hello?" The man tried to speak but found his voice was caught in his…well you should know by now. Instead he switched to messages and starting spelling what he was trying to say.

On the other end, the receiver of the call watch as her the message was spell out for her. A slight smirk on the person face after reading it

"Target confirmed, now on move."

**………………….**

A/N: Ugh, I know I was going to make to one whole chapter. But around the time am writing this, it very late and I have to go to my next classes very early in the morning. That and this chapter was starting to get a bit too long. So instead I decided to make this a twofer. One you just read now, the other I'll have up as soon as I can. It won't be long before we got to the main plot so bear with me. As usual, please review; I would really appreciate some feedback

Disclaimer Asterisk *(this line is a reference from a very popular anime. Can you guess which one? Hint: The shortest anime series ever and has a fetish for rock music.)

Next Chapter:

The Offering Part 2:

Shorty suddenly finds herself being followed, which goes ditto for Sakura. What suppose to be a simple trip back to their homes becomes a bizarre chase through most of the city. Who are these people and who was that the unlucky Shorty-encounted guy just called too?

As I say in my reviews, till next chapter.  


	4. The Offer Pt 2: Chase Case

Nothing to Lose

By RichieD.

   (A/N: Yo again. Nothing much to say except to present the second half of what was supposed to be a full chapter. Which should have been written months ago but college got in the way again. So now am behind schedule on this as well other of my fanfics, which should've had more then one chapter by now. Not to mention the fact I want to get to my other unwritten works as well as keep up cartooning. * Huff Huff * Get all that, welcome to my life but why should I complain? Am sure a lot of you go through the same thing. Hearing it from me is probably like hearing a child whine about spilling his/her juice. But anyway back to this story, which should give you some more reading goodness…or not. Your mind, your liking. Am just providing the entertainment. * Ahem * Anyway the disclaimer, Street Fighter: Capcom. SNK: King of Fighters (even though any characters from that series have yet to appear in this story. Hang tough fans am getting there.)  Now onward forth to the story!)

A high school girl bopped her head to the music of her headphones, a j-rock beat from the band that was currently known as The Pillows transferring tunes into her brain. The girl wasn't really much of a music fan ever since she took up her true hobby but she enjoyed a good tune every now and then. As she continued down the street, she casually glanced left and right. Just to make sure she knew were she was without crashing into a person coming in the opposite direction. A food vender caught one of her glances and seeing how she had quite a way to go before she reached home, decided to get her snackage on. A quick cash in, decision making, and "plop" of the machine dispensing the food later and the girl was on her way again. Downing a pre-processed hot dog in the um…process. Pretty soon she reached the first checkpoint of her journey, a bus stop where she could catch a ride to the street with the subway (A/N: or tram, am not sure what motorized train Japan has). The girl continued listening to her music as she waited, mimicking a guitar during its solo, thrashing wildly as she was caught up in The Pillow infectious beats.

"Um, excuse me. Mind if we have seat." A voice penetrated through the music. The girl opened her eyes instantly looking right into the eyes of two boys. One with black hair wearing a gray T-shirt with the design of a fighter in the middle, black jeans and            white sneakers, finger-less gloves dotting his hands. The other a brown hair only with spikes wearing a black jacket, a blank blue shirt, gray jeans and black and white sneakers, he wore no gloves but had sunglasses covering his eyes. The girl blushed at being seen rocking out and quickly slid down the bench muttering "Sorry." Holding her head down to hide her embarrassment.

The bus came and all three persons boarded. The girl still going on listening to her music though making sure to keep her "rock outs" in check till she was alone. The other two boys sat in the seat across her, chatting amongst themselves. And judging from the way they kept glancing at her, she was sure they were talking about her little music session. This caused more shades of red to sprout on her cheeks and she concentrated on her music to ignore it.

About half an hour passed during the bus ride, the girl had dozed off during which. Face leaning against the glass and a trickle of drool escaping from her mouth. A bump in the road jarred her from dreamland, after rubbing her eyes to clear the dust out. The girl looked outside and gasped, "Crap, I passed my street!" she cried out throwing in a swear as she hit the signal to stop. The bus screeched to a halt, the girl quickly hopped out and ran down the block. 

As Sakura (you knew it was her didn't ya?) continued forward, she recognized most of the building layouts. A smile spreading on her face upon seeing them. "_Perfect, am not too far down from the subway. If I keep up this pace, I can make it home before the deadline." _  

"Shortcut time" She said out loud and turned down an alley and into a condemned building with a loose door. Carefully making her way up the steps and to the nearest window, which lead out into a rusted fire escape though it still held up pretty good. Sakura was on the verge of starting up the ladder when she heard some voices below her. Probably not a big deal but there were few people who came this way. So curious, she looked downward and noticed the two boys from the bus stop. They were looking around the alleyway as if they lost something.

"What are they doing here?" she wondered out loud but remained quiet as not to draw attention. After awhile of looking like confused gnats, one of the boys pulled out a phone and speed dialed. "Yeah hello, we lost track of her. She got off the bus was headed down the street and…Yeah I know its important…. You don't have to be harsh, were not spy agents. Well were doing the best we can." He took in a deep sigh, "Okay fine send them in, our location is…"

"They're following me." Sakura whispered, shock washing over her for a second. "That explains the looks on the bus. But who are they working for. I haven't made any enemies well, outside of the school bullies of course." But then a thought struck her "Unless…Shadowloo…" The girl senses quickly went to full alert, a mix of fear and determination on her face. "I have to get to the subway now before they pick up my trail." 

And with that she continued on her way up very quickly. Glancing back and forth at the two boys who were pacing the alleyway while concentrating on not making any noise. She made it to top with no problem…at least until she got her foot got           

on a piece of metal. "Ugh, c'mon. Not now." She whispered urgently trying to free herself from the piece of scrap causing the escape to shudder a little. 

Giving up on the pulling her foot free, she loosen the shoe and slide her foot out. Then tugged at the shoe with her hands. Once again the rickety fire escape threaten to give her away. After a moment she finally yank the shoe free, throwing her back with a yelp. She quickly covered her mouth and look back toward the alleyway. He boys were calmly leaning against the brick wall, still totally unaware of her presence.

Sighing of relief, Sakura pick up book bag that fell off her when she fell back. As she swung around to head to the next destination, said bag slipped out of her hand. Now let talk about the rusted fire escape one more time, if a person controlled his/her weight on the thing. It was always possible for it to stay bolted. But if something heavy, say a free falling book bag, slammed into it…well.

Let's just say, chain reactions suck.

Especially if you have two strangers looking for you.

*****

Shorty's walk home too wasn't going as uneventful.

No sooner then her incident with the pervert and she got about two blocks down the street, greeting the few people along the way.  She found herself being followed; it was always a common thing back home as her rivals always sent flunkies to spy on her. So it didn't really catch her by surprise in fact this way making the day a lot more cheery.

 _"Hmm, let's see. One…two…just six of them? Eh guess its better if there're few in numbers. Don't want to go home and explain another "accident"." _ "Oh how convenient" she muttered spotting one of the city's many alleyways and turned the corner. The men behind her following suit. Shorty waited till she was halfway down the alley before stopping then broke into a full run. The footsteps behind her confirming they were indeed following her. It looked liked she was making a beeline to the street, poo on her pursuers for thinking that. Cause about an inch to the street, she suddenly ran to the side, jumped on the wall, turned, and caught all six in the face with a wide jump kick.

Everybody tumbled to the ground but quickly got on their feet and faced each other. "Can I help you guys with something?" Shorty asked nonchalant. The middle one, a roughish dude with a sweatshirt and leather pants spoke up, the Trans-lace converting the language "Nothing personal and all. But someone has requested your presence for something important. Of course we can't said who and…" "You wanna tell her everything, idiot?!" Spoke up another member of the six, this one a modernant looking person wearing a black vest and shorts. "Our employer said no questions?  If we gotta answer her were supposed to do it like this!"

He ran forward aiming a punch for her head, Shorty ducked only to get knock off her feet by a sweep kick. The boy quickly grabbed her arms "Pish, I don't know why our employer wants to meet you if you can be brought down so easily. But it's h….OOF!" He released his grip after she slammed both feet into his unguarded stomach. She then put both hands on the ground and did her T-spin with her legs, knocking him into some trashcans. Back on her feet, she faced the remainder of the group, a cocky look on her face. "Here some advice I give the people back home. Against me, you only talk when…no, _if _you can keep me on the floor."

She then rushed forward, fist reared back and grinning for all it was worth.

"Otherwise, how can you gloat if you don't have any teeth?!"

******

"Pi Sou! Pi Sou! Is dinner ready yet." An elderly man called to his wife from their dinner table (which consist of the usual mats and short table where you sit on the ground) as he watched one of Japan infamous endurance game shows.

"Oh hang tight Pa. Am not a squid, I don't have eight arms" She called back putting the finishing touches on the food. "Well expect when it come to matters in the bed" she muttered chuckling at her own joke. She begin searching for utensil when a thud from outside brought her attention. She looked out the window only to see nothing but her wind chime dangling against the breeze. 

Another "thud" resounded however; prompting her curiousness further "What is making that noise?" she thought out loud and peek outside her window to get a better check, but still nothing. "Huh must the neighbors up-YAHHH!" She cried out as something jumped out at her, causing her to jumped back and land flat on her butt. "AHHH KY! GET IN HERE SOMETHING ATTACKING ME! IT'S…a bird?" Sure enough, said creature was flapping from the window. Pieces of dead leaves hanging from it body. 

"What did you say Pi?" her husband called back "Uh nothing, dinner coming." She grasped as she got to her feet, once again looking out the window "Thing must have gotten stuck in the drain pipe." Once again laughing at herself, she reached for the utensils.

**CRASH! **

Something flew into the kitchen landing hard on the floor. Spilling the once prepared dinner all over the place. Pi didn't move or said anything the sudden shock had temporarily stunned her. The only thing she could do was watch as the figure got up off the floor wiping most of the food off her school uniform.

Sakura took notice of the woman and did her trademark sheepish smile. "Sorry" was all that came out her mouth followed by the usual bow. She then checked out the window looking upward then quickly turned tail, leaving Pi still in her petrified state. As Sakura passed the living room, she notices the husband brown shoes sitting by the door. "Mind if I borrow these?" She asked Ky who was still glued to the TV screen, watching an unlucky contestant get dunked in a vat full of honey. He just gave a simple nod never turning to notice her. With that approval Sakura grabbed the shoes and was out the front door, leaving everything as if it never happened. "Sou, c'mon am getting hungry. You said dinner was ready!" Ky's answer was a scream as Pi paralysis wore off.

Out in the hallway Sakura ran left, the same direction she saw her pursuers running to "Man, of all days I had to be off my game." She groaned as she tied the shoelaces together "First I had to lose my book bag just trying to get it on my shoulder, then I have to attract these goons following me." She finished the knot then took a breath as she reach a corner " And to top it all off I miss a jump just as I was about to lose those guys. If I hadn't grabbed that railing I'd be done for. Hope I didn't scare that woman too badly. Good thing it wasn't somebody I know, my parents would hear about it for sure." 

She look down the T-intersection making sure it was clear. When was she sure, she ran to the right up the hallway "THERE SHE IS!" A voice called out from behind her. Sakura cursed herself she had exited too soon! She quickly pumped her legs hoping to outrun and lose her pursuer at the next railing. But a "whoosh" sounded overhead her and the next thing she knew. She was faced to face with that same boy from the bus stop, standing in a fight position. "What do you people want!" She ask him for the first time "If Shadowloo staging a comeback, then am not interested in joining or becoming a guinea pig!" 

The boy shook his head, giving her a confused look " What the heck Shadowloo? Were not working for some organization. Someone paid us to track you down and bring you to them." Sakura was surprised and a little relived to hear that it wasn't whom she thought. "Alright, then who asked you to find me?" 

"Sorry, can't say. They just gave us the instructions and let us do our job. Now are you coming with us quietly or…" Footsteps sounded behind Sakura as the other bus stop boy and one more who had joined the chase caught up with them. Seeing their friend in a battle position. The other two boys did the same "…do you we have to wear you out first then carry you to them." 

Sakura just smiled bringing up the tied together shoes "Let's make it quick, I have a curfew to keep." she replied and swung one of the shoes at the boy in front of her. He leaned back to avoid the assault then rushed forward hoping to tackle her. But he hadn't counted on Sakura quickness as she moved to the side. Tripping the boy in the process and smacking him in the head with the shoes. 

The other two boys came at her, one aiming a fist for her head. She block him then kick him back, but the other boy was on her. Giving a quick chop to the side of her stomach. Then kicking her in the face with an awkward overhead kick. Stunned, Sakura stumbled back. Swinging her makeshift nun chucks wildly. The boy ducked the first two swings, then caught it the third. Sakura grinned mischievously at this then roughly pulled her side back sending the boy tumbling, right into her fist.

She backhanded him to the side as his recovered friend came at her with a jump kick. She duck then turned ready to unleashed her fireball on him. But hands grabbed from behind as the boy she first attacked got behind her. Pulling her arms back and causing her to lose her weapon "I've got her! DO IT SAMMY!" The person in question about faced then score three strong jabs at her stomach and a punch to her face.

He prepared another attack but noticed she had stopped moving. "You can drop her Saya. She won't be throwing any fists for awhile." The boy, Saya, gently lowered her to the floor.

"Call the boss, were gonna need a ride."

*****

"A SETUP, THAT'S WHAT THIS WAS. A FREAKING SETUP!"

Shorty bellowed as she ran further down the street carrying a piece of stick she found on the way. After a few yards of running she rushed her way into a nearby apartment door without thinking, quickly hiding beside the opening stick at the ready. A girl came through just as quick, looking up the nearby stairs with a knowing look. "She came this way, hurry up you slow-pokes." The girl called behind "Can't believe its taking this much time and trouble to catch one girl."

She felt a slight double-tap on her right shoulder and started to turn around. But only got halfway before hearing "Believe it." and got whacked in her side by Shorty's stick. Shorty then pinned her against the wall before she could recover, a very frustrated look on her face "Okay am a reasonable person and you seem to be a decent native around here. Mind being different from those hotheaded boys and tell me WHAT THE HECK YOU PEOPLE WANT WITH ME?!"

The girl just gave a sneer along with a "Bite me!" and tried for a knee to the soft spot. But Shorty had already blocked it "Girl, if you're going to try fighting dirty. Practice on the inexperienced more. Trust me, you'll thank yourself from letting the following happen more often." Shorty then jumped back and swung her stick very quickly.  The last the girl knew before she blinked was feeling cold hard concrete and that was all she would remember for the next hour.

 Shorty give out a breath of air as she released a bit of stress  "Well this day was getting interesting now its just getting annoying. After all I've been though back home, I should've have seen that little trick coming."

FLASHBACK (5 minutes ago)

"OOF!"

Another one of the six-man group hit the ground, too wounded to get back up

"AHH!"

Brick wall this time, good thing bloodstains blend in well with the color.

"Ah c'mon fellas. After the reputation you guys get from your movies. I expected to at least get a little winded." 

Another one of the group came flying at her, his arms in an "x" and head right for her neck.  Shorty just stood still, a look of not shock but curiousness on her face. The attack connected and both Shorty and her attacker were headed for the ground. Shorty hit first but just before the X'ed arms could come down on her. She lifted both her arms up, fists formed in each hand and caught the boy's chest causing his attack to veer off and hit the pavement beside her. Then using back ward momentum, rolled and flipped the boy to the street ahead of her, face first. 

Shorty was already on her feet before he pulled himself upright. But the boy soon noticed that he was the only person around still conscience. The rest of his posses was slumped around the alley in very uncompromising positions, out like burned out bulbs. The boy then turned his attention back to Shorty, looking as if a predator getting ready to pounce on her prey. "Well it looks like your friend went night-night a little early, just you and me now chansey." He could already her knuckles popping as she got closer "Of course I could let you stay up past bedtime if you tell who sent you." She was almost upon him and that sickly grin she wore at the start of the fight return to her face "Then again, I _love _the alternative."

The boy just gave a nervous laugh then put in and under his chin as if in deep thought. After a second he faced Shorty and stuck his tongue out at her as well as pull down one of his eyelids. Shorty just smirked "Heh the Japanese raspberry, cute. COME HERE YOU LITTLE!" And she lunged at him, but he had already jumped out of her range and down the street, Shorty in hot pursuit. She chased him through most of the block and a couple of alleyways before they came to a clearing surround by cul-de-sac of apartment buildings. Shorty then let out a jumped kick nailing him in the back just as he was about to reach some stairs. "One chance, dude and you wasted it. Good-" She suddenly notice that he had a whistle in his mouth and started blowing on if as if his life depended it. After about six blows, he stopped and grinned. One unlike the one Shorty had just wore. 

Shorty was a bit confused as to what jut happened   "What did you just do?" she asked simply. She heard a thud to her left a turned to see boys and girls, about 20 of them and none above her own age exiting from the hallway openings of the apartments. All of them looked well built, well trained and looked eager to get a little ruckus started. Three guesses on who.

"Heh heh heh, ah I see you lure me here. Very clever, never thought I fall for it." The boy just widen his grin nodding sheepishly…at least right before he took a hook across the face.         

END FLASHBACK

"Stupid! Stupid! Stupid!"" Shorty muttered as she jammed her stick against the door. Just as the voices she heard outside begin to get closer. A quick breather for a sec and she raced up the stairs, bams heard from behind her as her pursuers started to push in.  The stairs led her to the upper platform no sign of trouble in sight yet. "If I can reach the roof, I can jump downward to the street and hopefully lose em in the traffic. If this place is like any city in the U.S, it should be packed with cars in the afternoons." Shorty thought to herself as she made her way to the next set of stairs. 

A huge crash behind her persuaded her to move faster, however just as she was at door. A face appeared on the other side of the window. A look of surprised that was place by that that knowing grin, Shorty was starting to get sick of seeing those. Without hesitation kicked the door inward sending the person flying back. A group of yelps sounded out as she barged her way into the room, all eyes on her as she came in. "Your in my way." was all she said to the group of 10 fighters standing between her and the roof exit.

Things got very loud after that.

*****

A/N: Eh, sorry gotta cut off right here…yet again -_-;;; I might as well stop making promises on where am going to end a chapter. It all depends on stamina some days I have it, other times I can barely put up a paragraph. Heck, even write the thing at all. But my creative juices are at full blast, so I might as well keep on trucking. One thing I can promise is that I'll wrap this part of the story in the next update and make things clear. Who know, maybe I'll even get some famous characters to throw down with Sakura and Shorty. We'll see.

Next Chapter:

The Offer Part 3

Let's see, Shorty taking on some very unfair odds and Sakura knocked out and likely being dragged to…whoever hired these people. But it all comes together eventually at the goal of both fighters: The Subway. Climax and explanations are just around the bend, so get ready!

CaIO!   

                 


End file.
